scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines
Hello! I'm Dipper Pines, active on SAMB currently. I joined SAMB as CleverCat546 on April 22nd 2018. However, I'd rather not be considered a "Newbie" because I'm really not. Uh, let's see. Pronouns are they, them, but he/she is okay too. 'THIS IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS! I haven't finished it yet, so some things will be blank!' Seeker report: Currently cleared and not the target, will continue on search. Some things about me - I have a Wattpad. My user is pinetreefalls. - Yes, I have another SAMB account, though I prefer not to say who. - My Forum Twin is Jokester! - I am shipped with Ora. The name is #Pinera! Fandoms I have a trillion and one fandoms I am interested in and have let take over my life. Many are T.V. shows, books.. basically that's it. Fandoms I am in: Gravity Falls, Black Butler, Voltron, Sherlock Holmes, Disney, Jurassic Park/World, Star Wars, Miraculous Ladybug, Harry Potter, Marvel, DC, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase, Peter Pan (Favourite Disney movie), Markiplier and Jacksepticeye's youtube channels, Divergent, HAMILTON, Imagine Dragons, Foreign Figures, Jacob Lee (Singer!), Vine, Youtube in general, Memes are cool, LaLa Land, Fairy Tale, Star vs the forces of Evil, Mystery Science theater, Back to the Future, Once Upon a time (Up to the last episode of season 3), Panic at the Disco, Future Diary, Pokemon is okay, Thomas Sanders is amazing.. That's all I can think of. My Appearance/s (Inspired by Jokester, a fellow SAMBer) A bit taller than average, a bit on the skinny side. Glasses, simple black frames. Pale skin, but because of genetics, still healthy. No freckles. A normal nose, turned up a bit on the end. Hair to be golden-y blonde, with lighter parts, though it sometimes changes to brown depending on the day and the post. Hair is kinda longish in the front, though it’s swept to the side, and short everywhere else. Eyes as a bright blue or grey, again, depending on the day. Dark jeans and an un-tucked white dress shirt (Messy) with the sleeves rolled up, with white and black atletic shoes. Drawings that looks like some sort of tattoo, of odd symbols and triangles, in odd patterns around my wrists and to the middle of my arm. Think of checker-board looking things, or doodles. My appearance may change, like sometimes in posts I'll have freckles or chestnut brown hair that is medium long. My clothing usually tends to stay the same, but sometimes I may wear something different. But I'll usually say if it changes. My SAMB Voice For those of you who imagine each SAMBer with unique voices, here's a description of my SAMB voice. Explained to me by Jokester, I seriously like it and I will use it. Male voice with a sort of british undertone, calm and mature sounding, kinda soft, like you wouldn’t yell often. It also isn’t extremely high or deep either, more like if you were in your 16s. You also sound like you’re curious about lots of stuff, with your voice kinda going a bit higher at the end of a sentence, like you’re asking a question. You also sound confident, no stuttering or anything like that. My Flipside My flipside is Bill Cipher, also from Gravity Falls. Pale skin, Left eye the white part has a golden tint, his eye color is a bright yellow with black flecks, Hair is longer with bangs and a light-sandy blond with dark brown showing under, hair covers his right eye, Figure is more lean yet with muscles, About my same height. Okay so a black top hat, A darker-white dress shirt, a black longer bow tie, A black vest with golden-yellow lines (Like a brick) with a steampunk look, Two red ribbons at his waist cris-crossing that serves an unknown purpose, a black belt with golden-yellow seams, Black tighter-dress pants (Not baggy), black boots that go a bit higher than his ankle with a golden-yellow underside, A golden-yellow long trench coat with a slit in the back, has red seams and a collar that is pretty high, black runes near the bottom of the coat but also all over randomly, two black stripes on the sleeves (One thick one thin) with some sort of belt on each arm, the bottom of the sleeves folds up in a loose way to be white, at the torso there is a slab for buttons but there is two thick lines that go all the way around and also hold two belts (On one each side), whole coat is pretty flow-y (Meaning it looks cool and dramatic and kind of flows up), Has black gloves and a black cane, whole appearance looks steam-punk. Bill cipher -2.jpg Bill cipher -1.png dipcipher.jpg dipci 2.jpg And that's just when he wants to look fancy. Otherwise he has a black untucked dress shirt like me, a black bow-tie, black jean-like pants, boots a bit higher than his ankle, with a yellow vest and pocket watch. Gang I have a rather large gang, always expanding. Some are OCs, but some are from my Fandoms. Mabel Pines My Gravity Falls twin sister. 15 years old or so. Mabel has long messy chestnut hair in messy curls along with longer bangs, a white and hot pink ribbon in her hair. She has long eyelashes which bring out her bright eyes, in two different shades of brown, amber and dark brown, with silver and gold flecks. She's wearing a white light sweater without the collar like usually. The tips of the sleeves are hot pink along with the elbow patches and around the neck of the sweater, which lies just past her collar bone on both sides. She's wearing faded shorter shorts with the white ends frayed (looking as if she plays with them, seeing as a few are braided or twisted), along with a few light colored bandaids on her legs, and a light violet one across the bridge of her nose. On her left hand there is a violet and white ring in the shape of a bow. She's also wearing white and black hightops, with the top curving outwards, and hot pink+violet laces. Her nails are painted random light colors (Yellow, light blue, light purple, etc). She’s got a lean, slender figure with a flat stomach. She’s about 5’7 almost 5’8. mabel 1.jpg mabel 2.jpg mabel 3.jpg mabel 4.jpg mabel 5.jpg Lucas Pines lucas 1.jpg|Credit to who this boy is, just a reference for hairstyle and facial features lucas.jpg|The shirt lucas 2.jpg|Pants and shoes Calypso Pines Calypsoooo 1.jpg Calypso 2.jpg calypso 3.jpg calypso 4.jpg|Hair and face as an example, credit to whoever this girl actually is calypso.jpg|Shoes Noble Blanc Strawberry blonde hair in beach waves naturally, longer bangs, hair goes just past her shoulders in a longer bob. A lighter shade of tan, with very defined freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her eyes are a gorgeous grey, with long eyelashes. Her build is more slim, yet proper and graceful. 5'6. She wears a light grey and galaxy blue crop top hoodie with an eiffel tower stitch, and white jeans, along with black and white Adidas shoes. noble 1.jpg|Credit to the owner of this picture. Hair and facial features. noble 2.jpg|If this was galaxy colors instead of pastel, with a eiffel tower sticker in the top right. noble 3.jpg|Adidas shoes noble 4.jpg|White ripped jeans Ciel Phantomhive ciel 1.jpg ciel 2.jpg ciel 3.jpg ciel 4.jpg New gang member coming soon, a droid! Mirri Austin Waters, "Miles" A newer gang member. Created June 24, 2018. Written in an RP, "As Long As I'm Alive." Written to be the new Black Lion Pilot, from Voltron. Miles is Trans Male, and Pansexual. MIRRI WATERS OMG|Miles Waters before, named Mirri Waters Miles_Waters_2|Miles Waters, before hair was dyed. WATERS.jpg|Lucas Mireles (Fashion Model) As a rl representation, kind of. (See Lucas Mireles, the fashion model) Sandy blonde/brown hair, messy, turned up at the top, dyed silver at the top (Think Markiplier). Pale skin, no freckles. Dark eyebrows. Somehow incredibly hot. Face shape is square, jaw is fairly defined. Long eyelashes that bring out his bright silver eyes. Pretty tall, about 6'0-ish. Not really super skinny, but slim, with defined muscles. Has a crooked smile that shows he's amused. Plain white t-shirt with black trims. Army jacket, but black, with white trim, and patched rips along the sleeves and on the back, the collar popped up. Black jeans, ripped from the middle of the thigh, down just below the knee, some patched up at the top. Silver, black, and white boots like Keith's. A belt with a pack on the right side, on the left is a blade holder. Sanders sides- an explanation Sanders sides is a trend created by Thomas Sanders. It is his four sides, Dad side, Logic Side, Prince Side, and Anxiety Side. I have decided to create my own version of the Sanders Sides, to an extent, while keeping the initial idea. sandersides 1.png|Roman, Virgil, Patton, Logan. Left to right. sandersides 2.jpg|Logan, Patton, Virgil, Roman. Left to right. Logan, the Logic Side Patton, the Dad Side Roman, the Prince Side Virgil, the Anxiety Side Category:SAMBers